Balade au clair de lune
by Peaceful smile
Summary: Juste après la fin d'une mission où ils étaient en planque, Tony propose à Ziva de sortir prendre l'air car ils n'arrivent pas à trouver le sommeil. Mais cette soirée est un peu particulière... De la romance et une pointe d'humour. Tiva.
1. Trouver le sommeil

Bonjour à tous :). C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction (en entier) sur le site. J'en avais déjà publié une, l'an dernier, mais je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination et je me suis retrouvée complètement bloquée... Bref, voici ma nouvelle fic (qui n'est pas du tout en rapport avec celle de l'an dernier) donc je vous laisse la découvrir. Le premier chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue... mais les suivants seront plus long ! :)

* * *

Tony se tournait, encore et encore dans le canapé. Cela faisait une heure et demi environ qu'il essayait de s'endormir mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et cette histoire commençait à l'énerver. Dans la chambre de l'appartement, Ziva devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. L'Italien regarda sa montre.

"22H39" Soupira t-il.

L'agent tenta une dernière fois de trouver le sommeil en se retournant une nouvelle fois. Mais en vain, il restait toujours éveillé.

Alors, il se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé. Mais, que faire lorsque la soirée est déjà pas mal avancée, que l'on ai été obligé de rester cloîtré dans un appartement pendant quatre jours, que la mission est terminée mais que l'on doit rester encore sur place ET que c'est le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? Non, Tony ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas avant d'être sorti prendre l'air, peut-être. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir si sa collègue dormait. Grâce à la lune qui éclairait faiblement la chambre, il put distinguer qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Apparemment, elle dormait profondément. Alors s'il voulait sortir, il devrait le faire seul. Cependant, il resta là, à regarder sa collègue dormir. Soudain, alors qu'il la regardait en détail, il entendit un murmure :

"Tu ne dors pas ?

-"...Non. J'arrive pas !" Répondit-il en revenant sur terre.

-"...Moi non plus !" Fit Ziva, après un petit moment de silence.

-"C'est peut-être à cause de l'enfermement ! Rester quatre jours entre quatre murs à surveiller d'éventuels suspects et tout ça sans sortir !"

-"Tu penses vraiment ?"

-"Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. J'allais sortir faire un petit tour pour essayer de me fatiguer. Tu veux venir ?"

Ziva se redressa dans le lit et regarda Tony. Une promenade ? A cette heure-ci ? Tony avait parfois de drôles d'idées mais, cela dit, c'est vrai que prendre l'air ne pouvait leur faire que du bien ! Ziva accepta. Ils s'habillèrent vite fait mais chaudement car c'était le plein mois de Février tout de même. Puis, ils sortirent de l'appartement.

* * *

La suite bientôt ! :)


	2. Promenade à la belle étoile

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !:)

* * *

En sortant de l'immeuble, Ziva inspira longuement. Elle aimait beaucoup l'air frais de la nuit du mois de Février. Tony arriva peu après elle et emplit ses poumons d'air frais.

"Ça fait du bien !" Dit-il en souriant.

Ziva acquiesça de la tête en souriant elle aussi. Ils étaient dehors mais la jeune femme se posait une question qui arrivait à point nommé.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Il était dans les 23H00 et presque rien n'était ouvert, à cette heure-ci. Les rues étaient désertes et seules quelques voitures passaient par moment.

"...On se promène. On a qu'à marcher le long des trottoirs. On trouvera bien !" Répondit Tony en souriant.

Ziva lui rendit son sourire et ils se mirent à suivre le trottoir, éclairé par des lampadaires.

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien sans s'arrêter de marcher. Ils se racontèrent des anecdotes comiques, des histoires drôles et ils riaient aux éclats pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui adorait le rire de sa collègue.

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant, une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une vitrine éclairée d'une bijouterie. Elle était fermée bien sûr mais le bijoutier était encore à l'intérieur. Dans la vitrine, une banderole disant "C'est la Saint-Valentin" était accrochée et c'est à ce moment là que les agents se souvinrent qu'ils étaient le 14 Février. La vitrine exposait de beaux bijoux en rapport avec la fête comme un collier avec un pendentif en forme de coeur ou des bagues en or et en diamant.

C'était la première boutique que les agents avaient trouvés encore éclairée. Ils regardèrent les bijoux exposés et Ziva perdit un peu son sourire. Tony le sentit car la jeune femme ne disait plus rien et se contentait juste de regarder la vitrine.

"Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda t-il en la regardant.

-"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Répondit Ziva.

-"Parce que tu as perdu ton sourire !"

-"Et quoi ? Toi, tu souris tout le temps, peut-être ?" Fit remarquer Ziva, voulant mettre fin à cette conversation qui n'allait faire que s'envenimer.

Et elle ne voulait pas que ce petit moment avec son collègue soit gâché par une simple conversation.

Tony savait bien qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise et il devait lui redonner le sourire. La jeune femme n'aimait pas tellement la Saint-Valentin et ce trouver devant une bijouterie le soir de la fête n'arrangeait rien.

Il se mit alors à sourire puis il rigola légèrement. Surprise, Ziva le regarda.

"Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?"

-"Non, rien ! Tu sais quoi ?"

-"Non. Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?" Questionna t-elle.

-"Je te verrais bien avec le bracelet qui se trouve juste là !" Fit Tony en désignant un des bracelets dans la vitrine.

La jeune femme se pencha et regarda le bijoux dans la vitrine. C'était un bracelet tout simple en diamant. Un timide sourire se dressa sur son visage et elle essaya de le dissimuler car Tony avait raison. C'est vrai que ce bracelet lui irait bien.

"Vraiment ?" Demanda t-elle en restant rivée sur le bijoux.

-"Oui, je t'imagine même avec ! Je le vois bien à ton poignet gauche ! _Dit-il en prenant le poignet de la jeune femme._ Juste là !" Poursuit-il en traçant doucement de son doigt la marque où le bracelet se trouverait si elle le portait.

Au contact du doigt de Tony sur sa peau, Ziva frissonna légèrement et baissa son regard vers son poignet. Tony en fit le tour doucement en savourant la sensation de sa peau douce glisser sous son doigt. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de passer son doigt tout autour du poignet de la jeune femme pour la deuxième fois. Ziva leva les yeux vers le visage de Tony et inconsciemment, elle chercha son regard océan. L'agent releva les yeux et Ziva put plonger son regard dans le sien.

"...Oui. Je t'imagine même très bien avec !..." Affirma Tony, absorbé par son regard.

Puis ils ne dirent plus rien. Plonger dans ses yeux, Ziva semblait s'y perdre, s'y noyer. Il lui semblait impossible de sortir de son regard. Doucement, Tony quitta les yeux de sa collègue et glissa son regard sur ses lèvres qu'il eut très envie d'embrasser. Il les regarda en détail et si il s'était écouté, il les aurait capturées. Cependant, Ziva rougit légèrement et réussit à détourner le regard vers la vitrine en prenant soudain grand intérêt pour un collier. Tony lâcha son poignet, qu'il tenait toujours, et il regarda la vitrine comme sa collègue.

"On...continue ?" Demanda t-elle en souriant et en recommençant à marcher sur le trottoir.

Tony la suivit. La jeune femme mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour éviter que la main de Tony ne vienne rencontrer la sienne, par hasard, alors qu'ils étaient à côté.

Finalement, ils aperçurent un parc et ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des entrées principales. Vue l'heure qu'il était, le parc était vide.

"Pourquoi tu détestes tant la Saint-Valentin ?" Demanda soudain Tony, alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc.

-"Je ne déteste pas la Saint-Valentin, Tony ! Cette fête est juste une fête commerciale !"

-"Tu sais qu'il y a des groupes Anti-Valentin ?"

-"Oui mais pour moi, le 14 Février est un jour comme les autres !" Fit Ziva en baissant les yeux.

Puis un moment de silence s'installa entre eux. C'était comme un moment de gêne. Les agents continuèrent d'avancer et aperçurent un petit pont de bois sous lequel coulait de l'eau.

Tony remarqua que son lacet était défait. Il s'arrêta pour le refaire mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ziva n'était plus à côté de lui. Il balaya le parc du regard et vu la jeune femme, accoudée à la rambarde du pont.

La jeune femme balayait le parc du regard en se laissant porter par ses pensées. La Saint-Valentin n'était pas son jour préféré et même si elle affirmait à Tony que c'était un jour comme les autres pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de haine envers cette fête et trouvait tous les couples un peu niais, le 14 février. C'est sûr que lorsque l'on a pas de petit ami, on peut ressentir de la haine pour cette journée.

Alors qu'elle méditait sur ses pensées, elle sentit Tony arriver derrière elle puis prendre place juste à ses côtés. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas tranquille, comme si il se retenait de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Mais, après quelques minutes, Tony dit enfin :

"...J'ai envie de te demander quelque chose."

* * *

Et c'est ici que je coupe :P

Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de ma fic et je le mettrais bientôt en ligne. Peut-être le week-end prochain (si j'ai le temps ! ) :)

A bientôt


	3. Trois lettres qui font tout basculer

Salut tout le monde :) ! Voilà la dernière partie de ma fic ! Je voulais remercier Chou05 pour son commentaire parce qu'il/elle n'a pas de compte et, d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires en message privé alors je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen là pour le/la remercier. Donc voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Alors qu'elle méditait sur ses pensées, elle sentit Tony arriver derrière elle puis prendre place juste à ses côtés. Cependant, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas tranquille, comme si il se retenait de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Mais, après quelques minutes, Tony dit enfin :_

_"...J'ai envie de te demander quelque chose._

-"Oui ?" Fit Ziva, intriguée.

-"Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la Saint-Valentin mais ça ne te plairait pas de vivre cette fête, un jour ?"

-"...Je...Je n'y ai jamais pensé." Dit-elle en mettant un petit temps avant de répondre.

-"Vraiment ?"

-"Oui."

-"Même pas un petit peu ?"

-"Bon, écoute Tony ! Tu as quelque chose à me dire et je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors arrête de tourner autour du pot de confiture et pose ta question !" Dit-elle en enlevant ses bras de la rambarde et le regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu énervée.

-"On dit 'tourner autour du pot'."

-"Et ne fait pas semblant de me corriger pour te défiler !"

-"...Bon OK...Mais je risque de perdre mes deux bras !...Est ce que ça te plairait d'être...ma Valentine ?" Se lança t-il, enfin.

Une expression de douleur s'installa sur le visage de Tony qui ferma ses yeux pour se préparer aux éventuels coups qu'il pourrait recevoir de la part de Ziva. Mais, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle ne l'avait pas frappé et il se demandait pourquoi. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit une Ziva complètement désarçonnée par sa proposition. Même si elle essayait de le cacher, Tony le voyait.

"...Tony, on est en mission là... et on est pas ensemble ! Et puis, c'est trop tard de toute façon !" Dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits et en se réaccoudant à la rambarde, mal à l'aise.

-"On a fini la mission aujourd'hui et il reste 35 minutes avant le 15 Février, tu sais ! " Argumenta t-il en la voyant un peu gênée.

Un sourire commença à se dresser sur le visage de Ziva mais la jeune femme essaya de le contrôler. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la joie de la fin de la mission ou ses sentiments qui parlai(en)t mais elle se réjouissait intérieurement qu'ils soient encore le 14 Février. Cependant, pas pour longtemps alors si elle voulait être la Valentine de Tony, il fallait qu'elle se décide assez rapidement. Une voix lui disait "Non, tu vas le regretter. Pense à la règle n°12 et aux conséquences." et une autre disait "Vas-y ! Amuse-toi, un peu ! Et tu en crèves d'envie depuis 7 ans. Oublie cette fichue règle pour une fois et Gibbs n'est pas là !" et elle ne savait laquelle écouter.

Tony la regardait toujours et il s'amusait un peu de la voir se torturer l'esprit pour lui répondre simplement "non" ou "oui" pour le meilleur des cas. Elle en mourait d'envie et ça se voyait car elle se mordillait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de donner une réponse positive. Pour l'aider un peu, Tony s'avança légèrement vers elle et le coeur de Ziva se mit à battre la chamade, presque à en sortir de sa poitrine. Elle sortit de sa réflexion et son regard se planta dans celui de Tony.

Il s'avança vers elle encore et se pencha vers son visage, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent en un seul et même souffle. Leur visage se touchait presque et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, maintenant. Et doucement, il captura ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Ziva se laissa embrasser en fermant les yeux mais elle ne prit pas part au baiser, un peu surprise mais savourant ce moment intense en émotion.

Tony se redressa et la regarda en souriant légèrement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui mette son poing dans la figure dès qu'elle l'aurait vu s'approcher mais elle n'avait rien fait.

Ziva ouvrit les yeux et expira fortement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard faisant comprendre qu'elle en voulait encore. Rapidement, elle se rapprocha de Tony, prit le temps de se coller à lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Débuta alors un baiser timide auquel Tony répondit le transformant en baiser passionné, fougueux. Il prit le visage de sa collègue dans ses mains permettant d'approfondir leur baiser. Tony sourit contre leurs lèvres et interrompit leur baiser, quelques secondes.

"Dois-je prendre ça pour un 'oui' ?" Susurra t-il en souriant.

-"...Oui, Tony ! Je veux être ta Valentine..." Avoua Ziva avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Alors l'agent répondit à sa collègue et l'embrassa, encore plus passionnément. Doucement, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Ziva et l'attira un peu plus près de lui alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils purent respirer. Doucement, Ziva sourit et elle demanda :

"Il est quelle heure ?"

-"Pas encore minuit !" Répondit Tony en lui rendant son sourire.

-"Alors, joyeuse fête des amoureux, Tony..."

-"Joyeuse fête des amoureux à toi, ma Zivalentine".

La jeune femme sourit à ce jeune mot. Sur ce, ils reprirent leur baiser qui devint un baiser brûlant. Minuit sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard mais les agents n'entendirent même pas les cloches de l'église sonner annonçant le début du 15 Février. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à autre chose et ils comptaient transformer ce 15 février qui venait à peine de commencer en 14 février...

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu et (ceux-là se reconnaîtrons) d'avoir laissé des commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir ! :D

A bientôt (certainement). :)


End file.
